The first ice trainer to the Queen
by car54
Summary: A Christmas crossover of Frozen and Rankin/Bass characters.
1. Too Much

He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good… Jessica thought about the song about her husband, Chris to her, Santa Claus to the world.

Right now she was looking out at the man who was responsible for the fact that Chris could know so much about the children, the man once known as the Winter Warlock. Now he preferred to be called just winter. He had dropped the warlock part after he had changed from a very bad man to a very good one.

Jessica went to the sitting room. She thought about winter; he was so sad since he'd lost his most of his power. She, like everyone else near the mountains of the whispering winds, once feared him. Now he treated her like his little sister.

Jessica's thoughts were interrupted by her the arrival of the mail; the first letters from the children should start to arrive soon. She walked out to meet her favorite mail man.

"Hello, S.D., how are you today?"

S.D. smiled, what a kind woman she was, Santa was a lucky man indeed. "I'm doing well; there was a bit of an uproar recently in Sombertown though."

"Oh, really." She hopped things were alright in her old home town. The burger mister had been deposed, so the problem couldn't be some new idiotic regulation he'd come up with. "What's the matter?"

"Well, you may have heard of a kingdom not too far away called Arendelle." Jessica nodded and SD continued. "it seems there was an incident when the new Queen was crowned. She froze the whole town, just an accident of course." SD told her all he'd heard about the woman now known as the snow queen and the treacherous plot by the youngest prince of the Southern Isles.

"You know," The mail man continued, "Her powers remind me of someone else we know."

He was right; winters powers were why the mountains had been so treacherous. _I wonder…_she thought. She turned her attention back to the postman; "Any letters from the children?"

"Not yet. You know, those letters have as many questions as they do request. Someday I may have to sit down with those kids and get some of the more frequent ones out of the way."

"I guess that would be a good idea."

Jessica said good bye to her friend and went back to the house. SD yelled back at her. "Oh, in case you're wondering, she's 21 years old, the queen that is."

_The man's a mind reader,_ Jessica thought. 21 would be about right. She knew who she'd have to talk to.

The next morning, Jessica went to winter and told him about the new ruler of Arendelle.

"She doesn't use her powers the way I used to, does she?"

"I don't know" she sighed, "But I do know who will have some answers for us. I'm sure Chris would rather I didn't go alone. Although I'm sure he'd never hurt me."

"Well, alright, let's be on our way then." The diminished warlock said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jessica and winter approached Snow Misers Ice Castile; they were admitted by Snow Miser's minions, who looked like miniature versions of him. A fanfare was sounded; she knew what they'd have to endure next… The music started (She could never figure out from where) and he entered 

"_I'm mister white Christmas…I'm mister snow…I'm mister icicle…I'm mister 10 below…"_

After he was finished with his self-aggrandizing song he sat on his ice throne and addressed his guest. "Hello Mrs. Claus and I believe the name is Mr. Warlock."

"Just winter, will do."

"Snowie, that's what we're here to talk to you about. When winter lost his powers was about the time a certain princess was born; a princess, and now a queen with power over ice and snow. I wonder if you know if there's any connection."

Snow Miser had expected this subject to come up eventually. Although not as soon as it had.

He sighed. "Yes Mrs. C, there is." He turned his attention to the very tall magician in front of him. "You see Mr. Winter, at the time you were a very evil man, I don't' think you'll deny that."

Winter nodded his head, with some shame. "No, no I wouldn't"

Snow Miser continued. "You were giving snow business a bad name. You were too dangerous. Not to mention providing far too much amusement for my hot head brother. Anyway, I had to take drastic steps. I transferred your powers."

"So you gave them to an infant? I understand why you did it but isn't that kind of an odd choice."

"I chose a couple who I thought would raise her to be a kind person. And they both loved winter almost as much as I do. I have to admit, it didn't work out as smoothly as I'd hoped."

He looked at his guest and posed the question that had hung in the air since they'd told him why they had come. "Are you saying that you want me to transfer the powers back?"

Winter paused to think; is that what he wanted. It would mean taking it from the woman who held it now. "Let me meet her. If she's a good person then…no, leave the power with her."

It's a deal, if it's not safe to leave them with her I'll transfer them back, but I think you'll be satisfied, and she could use your help."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa sat in her study working on some routine administrative task. Anna had started to learn something about leading the kingdom since she may need to be Elsa's back up if, at times, the Queen was unable to; but now the job was all hers.

The door opened and Kai entered, "Your Majesty, you have visitors seeking an audience with you."

"I assume that you think it's important enough that it can't wait until tomorrow" She was probably more curt than she wanted to be but she had a lot of work to do.

"Well, your Majesty, I think you'll have to see for yourself."

Now he had her curiosity. "Alright, send them to the throne room. Give me about five minutes to get there first."

"Yes your highness."

Elsa arrived at her throne room and waited for her guest. She turned to her guard, Lt. Grant. "Have you seen these visitors yet Brian?"

The guards' eyes widened. "Yes, they're an…interesting pair. I have three other guards just out of sight just in case the big one becomes a problem."

In a minute Kai entered and announced the visitors.

"Mrs. Jessica Kringle and Mr. Winter."

Mr. Winter? Was this some kind of joke? She found herself wondering. Then her guest entered, an average middle age woman, rather pretty for her age. And a man dressed all in white and standing about eight feet tall. She understood the Lieutenant's caution.

"Your Majesty" Mrs. Kringle bowed slightly. '_Wait, Mrs. Kringle, no; it couldn't be, could it?'_

The very tall man spoke. "Your Majesty, we think we could possibly answer some questions you may have about your powers."

That piqued her interest. "Really, how so?'

"You see your Highness, they came from me."

They began to explain to Elsa how she had come to have her powers. The Queens response would tell them something about the person who had these powers.

Elsa thought for a moment. It was common knowledge that she'd had '_trouble'_ with her powers. True she had improved her control, but she still had problems. She decided what to do.

"What you say is intriguing. Would you join us for dinner this evening? We can discuss this in more detail." _And I can get the perspectives of Anna and Kristoff._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening everyone was gathered in the main dining hall. The food arrived and the conversation started.

"This is quite good" Winter remarked.

"Thank you; our chef will appreciate the complement."

Kristoff marveled at the huge man at the table. He made even Oaken, the spa owner who so easily tossed him out, look like a child. _Hope he's one of the good guys_ Kristoff thought.

"Sooo, Mrs. Kringle" Anna piped in, "Tell me what your husband does for a living."

Jessica knew she probably shouldn't but she couldn't resist a brief game with the princess.

"Oh, uh, he's a delivery man."

"Really, what kind of things does he deliver?'

The Queen watched this exchange with a slightly amused look on her face. This kind of reminded her of the games that she and Anna used to play.

"Whatever they put in his sleigh." Jessica couldn't suppress a small smile.

"His sleigh," Anna questioned.

"Why, yes. He uses a sleigh; just like Mr…I'm sorry I don't know your last name." She really didn't it was Chris who used the snowball.

"Just call me Kristoff ma'am."

"Really," Anna said. "Just like Kristoff's. His sleigh is pulled by a reindeer. Is Mr. Kringle's?"

While Jessica and Anna played their game Elsa and winter talked, quietly so as not to be interrupted.

"My dear, if it's not too painful, can you tell me about what happened at your coronation." Winter asked.

Elsa sighed, it wasn't a pleasant topic but she knew she couldn't keep hiding from it; Daddy didn't raise a weak girl.

She told him, at least the basics of what had happened. She held herself together well, but not without difficulty.

Winter nodded. It was clear that what had been his powers were in good hands now, maybe better than he had ever been. Snow Miser had made a good choice.

"Your Majesty, "He began, then Elsa interrupted him

"Please, just call me Elsa"

"Of course Elsa; I can help you control it. And teach you what you can really do."

_It would be wonderful not to be afraid of hurting someone._ Elsa thought.

"I'd like that; I can have Lt. Grant assign quarters for you."

"Very good, I'll tell Jessica to go home and I'll stay to teach you.

Later that evening the royal sisters saw their guest off.

"Take care of yourself winter. Oh, and Anna you wouldn't have a letter for my husband would you?"

"Right here." The princess wasted no time producing a letter. Everyone laughed.

The girls watched in amazement as the sleigh lifted off. Elsa turned to her guest. "How can we get you home when you're ready?"

The warlock smiled and turned to Kristoff. "Kristoff, does Sven like corn?"


	2. Silver and Gold

Kristoff plunged his saw into the ice again. One more block and he would have a full load on his sled.

Soon, over the sound of his saws back and forth motion, he heard the sound of dogs. Sven heard it to. They both knew that domesticated dogs weren't as much of a threat as wolves so didn't worry too much.

Just then he heard something over the barking of the dogs that told him they had nothing to worry about. A sound he hadn't heard in years.

"MUSH, come on you dogs MUSH. It means pull the sled."

A smile came to Kristoff's face as he waved to his old friend. A man who'd done a lot to keep him alive when he was little. Teaching him how to build a fire, how to find shelter in a storm, how to trap and often sharing his "live sustaining supplies" even when they were running low.

The rider raised a hand to greet Kristoff and called out to his dogs."Whoa."...the dogs kept running..."Whoa I said. That means STOP!"

Finally the dogs stopped. The rider got off of the sled and walked to the ice harvester.

"Kristoff my boy, how long has it been."

"A long time Cornelius."

"I'll say, Why the last time I saw you, you were just a little fella. Look at ya now. You're near big as a bumble."

"So what has you out this way?"

"Oh, another supply run. You know jerky, ammunition, a new guitar pick, all that good stuff. What about you. What have you been up to."

Cornelius my friend I've never been better. And you?"

"Same as always...Uh, peppermint?" He asked as he held out a piece.

"Sure, thanks, So I take it you finally made the big strike."

"You know it boy...and right outside of Santa's castle."

"We've run into a lot of people from the north pole in the last few months. Have you met a really tall guy named Winter?"

"Oh, yeah. I ran into him a few years ago after I had to help a certain red nosed reindeer and a dentist get back there."

"Really, tell me about it."

"Well, you know Dasher and Dancer...But that can wait, Tell me what you've been up to.

Kristoff couldn't suppress a grin as he said. He told Cornelius all about running into a Princess looking for her sister. About falling in love with that Princess. About leaving her to her supposed true love, a Prince worthy of her, and about running back to her when he was afraid for her life.

"So" He continued, "The ice business is great and I have some new friends. and I'm about to marry a great girl."

"Well that's the best news I've heard in years. Congratulations my boy."

He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "So when do I get to meet her."

Then a thought occurred to Kristoff. __A perfect choice, ___he_ thought.

"Tell you what. I'll introduce you to her if you agree to be my best man."

"Why I'd be honored." Then, in typical style, Cornelius threw his pick ax in the air "YAHOOOOO!" The ax landed in the ice and Cornelius picked it up, sniffed and licked it. Then declared, in a disappointed tone "Nothin"

Kristoff slapped his old friend on the back saying, "Let's go. I'll introduce you to the prettiest girl you've ever seen...and her equally pretty sister."

Kristoff boarded his sled, as Cornelius did the same. Sven took the ice hauler away. Cornelius looked at his dogs. "Now do that." He said pointing to the larger sled.

For once they did and the two men were on their way.

They rode into Arendelle. The prospector followed his friend to the stables near the palace. As they were making their animals comfortable a girl with red hair tied in two braids came running to Kristoff. She leaped into his arms and they embraced.

After separating from the hug Kristoff gestured toward his guest.

"Anna, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Yukon Cornelius, the greatest prospector in the north...and," he added, "my best man."

Anna gave him the biggest, warmest smile Cornelius had ever seen. He could see why Kristoff had fallen for this girl.

Kristoff then introduced her. "Cornelius, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle. My fiance."

Cornelius took her hand and, in a very gallant gesture, he kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you your highness."

Anna gave a proper curtsy. "The pleasure is mine." She rose and dropped the proper princess bit. "It's good to meet a friend of Kristoff's."

The prospector was about to respond when another voice got his attention.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Cornelius looked down. "Pleased to meet ya' Olaf." He shook the snowman's "Hands" The Princess then spoke.

"Do you have a place to stay in Arendelle?"

"Oh, I'll come up with something."

"Well, I'd like you to stay here in the palace. Besides I want to introduce you to my sister."

"Lead the way Princess."

Elsa walked through the palace with her hand resting on the arm of her teacher, the man once known as the Winter Warlock, now he just went by Winter.

Resting her hand on his arm was somewhat awkward as tall as he was. She sometimes felt like a child walking next to her father.

It occurred to her just how appropriate the comparison was, he really had taken a kind of fatherly role in her life. Not only instructing her on her powers, but counseling her on so many other maters both official and personal.

Fortunately he was a father figure who she didn't need to worry about hurting... It seamed that some of his powers had returned to him when he lit the tree under which Santa and his bride were wed.

Additionally, Snow Miser was giving them both access to the power while he was teaching her.

He looked down to her, "I think tomorrow we'll talk about how to build a crystal snowball." he laughed. "Anna won't like that idea much though."

Elsa laughed about that. It might be fun to tease Anna about that. Tell her; _I know if you've been bad or good...by the way how are things going with Kristoff._

Winter spoke, taking her out of her thoughts, and, as if reading her mind, he said "Don't be mean now."

"I won't...Not too much anyway."

Elsa brought up another idea. "Winter, you said you built an ice castle. I'd like to see it sometime...you know, since I have one to."

"Yes, we do have a lot in common. We both built castles, and both built living snowmen."

A look of surprise came to Elsa's face. "Really, When, I mean who."

His name is Sam. I built him shortly before I lost my powers. Fortunately, it didn't cause him to melt since he lives at the north pole. He takes care of the Christmas tree forest." A softness came to the man's eyes. "The Kringle kids love him."

Now she was curious. "Children?"

"Yes of course, Kris and Jessica are very much in love. It's no surprise that they had children."

"Tell me about them."

" A fine young man and woman. I'll introduce you to them some day."

"I'd like that, and to meet Sam to."

Just then Anna came running toward her; did she ever just walk anywhere?

Anna stopped in front of them. Behind her were Kristoff and a burly man with a red beard and long mustache.

"Hi Elsa, Winter. I need to introduce you to Yukon Cornelius. He's an old friend of Kristoff's...and his best man."

Elsa nodded slightly, "Pleased to meet you Mr..."

"Just call me Cornelius. I can see my young friend was right about all of the beautiful ladies in this family."

Elsa smiled at his kind words, he was quite a charming gentleman.

"Elsa," Anna said excitedly, "Do you think we can arrange guest quarters for him in the palace?"

"I'm sure we can. And he can join us as we decorate for Christmas this evening."

Anna's face lit up. "Tonight...YES!" She said bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'll go get everything." She took her fiance and his friend by the hand and led them away. "Come on, I'm going to need some muscle to get everything out."

"You can't help but love her enthusiasm can you."

"Yes, it can be a little aggravating but you just can't get mad at her...or at least you can't stay mad."

"Well, let's meet them in the ball room shall we? While we wait I'll tell you more about Sam, Rudolph, and Frosty...and of course the young Kringles.


End file.
